pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Global Hunt
Pikmin: Global Hunt is a non-canon Pikmin fan game created by Red-Verse-Writer. It is not canonical to the Red-Verse, instead functioning as a "what-if" sidestory. Gameplay Pikmin: Global Hunt's core gameplay is similar to the traditional gameplay established throughout the Pikmin series. The player controls Captain Olimar, Louie, President Sacho and Saggitarus from a third-person microscopic perspective in a mission to recover 50 ship parts and return to Planet Hocotate. The gameplay focuses on leading and directing a horde of Pikmin to accomplish this mission. The Pikmin follow behind the player characters as they move around the field. The player can quickly throw individual Pikmin at enemies and obstacles, where they automatically engage in combat, destroy obstacles, build bridges, or pick up objects. The player can also direct the entire mob (or a subdivision) to swarm and attack enemies en masse. Because the player controls two leaders simultaneously, the player can have the leaders separate with their own Pikmin hordes and accomplish numerous tasks in the field at once. While the player can amass a limitless number of Pikmin, only up to 150 Pikmin are allowed on the game field at any time. Because Pikmin are small and weak, they can be easily killed by hazards or devoured by enemies when mis-directed or left unattended. The player can also only explore with the Pikmin during daylight, one day at a time, begining each day at sunrise and needing to finish all tasks and re-collect all stray Pikmin before sunset - Pikmin that are left behind at sunset are immediately lost to ferocious nocturnal predators. The Pikmin themselves appear in ten distinct colors, which indicates their strength or immunity to hazards, and the stalk on their head, topped with either a leaf, bud, or flower, indicates the Pikmin's swiftness and strength, growing upon consumption of nectar harvested from various sources. More Pikmin can be bred when they carry pellets or enemy carcasses to their respective "Onion" motherships, where they can be safely stored and extracted. Plot Olimar, Louie, Sagittarius and The President crash on the Pikmin Planet after accidently flying into a asteroid storm and having their ship damaged. While their ship's reactor can power their suits indefinitely, they still need to recover the 50 parts of the ship that were scattered across the planet in order to return home, and possibly acquire some treasure along the way. Pikmin Types Ship Parts * Central Engine * Positron Generator * Sweeping Radar * Shock Absorber * Geiger Counter * Emergency Cryo Tube #1 * Alpha Stabilizer * Network Mainbrain * Vacuum Processor * Shield Generator * Ionium Jet * Emergency Cryo Tube #2 * Gravity Jumper * Beta Stabilizer * Radiation Canopy #1 * Gluon Drive * Intergalactic Radio * Emergency Cryo Tube #3 * Automatic Gear * Radiation Canopy #2 * Sigma Stabilizer * Chronos Reactor * Zirconium Rotor * Emergency Cryo Tube #4 * Space Life Boat #1 * Gravitational Force Diffuser * Gamma Stabilizer * Radiation Canopy #3 * Ant-Dioxin Filter * Repair Bolt * Bowsprit * Radar Satellite * Massage Machine * Omega Stabilizer * Radiation Canopy #4 * Space Life Boat #2 * UV Lamp * Nova Blaster * Rescue Pod * Space Life Boat #3 * Air Brake * Digital Computer * X-Ray Machine * Space Life Boat #4 * Libra * Olimar's Seat * Sagittarius * Louie's Oven * Sacho's Safe Treasures {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%" !Name !! Found in !! Series !! Real-Life Item |- |Absorption Field||Impact Island||Weapons of War||Silver foil roll |- |Alluring Trap||Buried Tower||Weapons of War||Hair clip |- |Aquatic Terror||Sunken Shrine||Weapons of War||Rubber duck |- |Dead Eye||Blue Flower Garden||Weapons of War||Glass eye |- |Mega Blade||Clearing Cave||Weapons of War||Meat cleaver |- |Unstoppable Berserker||Cannon Beetle Cavern||Weapons of War||Tire |- |Hero of the Clouds||Grassy Guardian||Religious Relics||''Pit'' amiibo |- |King of the Gods||Unscaled Cavity||Religious Relics||''Mario'' amiibo |- |Map of the Heavens||Soundless Den||Religious Relics||Game Boy Advance |- |War Master||Road to Nowhere||Religious Relics||''Captain Falcon'' amiibo |- Regions and Caves Impact Island * Cavern of Hope * Steel Labyrinth * Red Flower Garden * Buried Tower Forested Underworld * Subterranean Sanctuary * Yellow Flower Garden * Clearing Cave * Lair of the Bulbax Windless Valley * Gemstone Tunnel * Bed of Bones * White Flower Garden * Blooming Cavern * Hollow Hill Serene Lake * Hazardous Pool * Aquatic Attack * Hovelled Home * Blue Flower Garden * Sunken Shrine Frigid Mountain * Wollywog Hole * Artic Subterrane * Rock Flower Garden * Slumberous Grotto * Sheargrub Sanctuary * Doodlebug Den Vengeful Desert * Snitchbug Hideout * Primeval Caves * Purple Flower Garden * Road to Nowhere * Unscaled Cavity * Cannon Beetle Cavern Steel Thicket * Gatling Groink Grotto * Dense Shelter * Perfumed Hole * Quantum Cavity * Magneta Flower Garden * Metal Overhang * Circuitry Central Grassy Guardian * Grim Clearing * Goolix Glen * Smoky Progg Shelter * Blowhog Base * Soundless Den * Waterwraith's Home * The Final Trial